


6 Months & 2 Days (Oma kokichi-centric)

by Forever_al0ne



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a sad ending, Bad English, Bad Writing, Character Death, DICE is actually a secret organisation, Dangan Ronpa References, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Mild Gore, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouma not Oma, POV Multiple, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sad Oma Kokichi, Someone still dies, Teen Angst, au where everyone can see how many days you have left, in-game personalities (New Dangan ronpa V3), junkos a fashionista, lol im a bad writer, lowkey inspired by a tiktok, quarantine can kill me, really sad lol, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_al0ne/pseuds/Forever_al0ne
Summary: Prompt: When you turn 16 your time left to live shows up above your head, but only the people around you can see it.In another lifeI would make you staySo I dont have to say you wereThe one that got away6 Months & 12 Days was all that was left for the purple haired boy, oblivious to the little time he has left.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi & Everyone, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, only if you squint
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> yeet so this will have spoilers for all 3 main danganronpa games so yea

_‘Talk about our future like we had a clue’_

June 21st, The Ultimate Supreme Leaders 16th birthday. He's never been more excited to go to class and see his 'friends' & find out how long he has left. What he didn't expect was Rantaro to show up at his dorm to wish him a happy birthday.

“happy 16th birthday ouma” the avocado haired boy said with an excited tone, different to his usual tired voice. 

What he definitely didn't expect was the falter in the others smile as he looked up above the purple haired boy. Ouma looked at Rantaro with an expression similar to an excited child .

“Nee-heehee, so what did I get?” He said with his usual joking tone, laced with curiosity & excitement “oh, um you got 62 years left kokichi congrats!” Rantaro said, avoiding the purple eyes that stare into his soul.

Ouma stared at the boy, then at the numbers above his head. **40 years & 7 months remaining**, he knew with his Ultimate being the ultimate Adventurer was very dangerous having to go around lots of dangerous areas Rantaro was lucky to have a number higher than 10 years. Kokichi then studied the boy knowing the way he faltered, how his voice almost forced those words out, how his pale green eyes start drifting towards the left. He knew that the boy in front of him was _**lying.**_ He could tell if some of the most skilled Liars were lying, after all you should tell whose one of your own kind. 

Rantaro probably lied & added a few more years on to whats actually on there. Having to run a secret organisation is definitely not the safest job, having to be a target to any of the other organisations could lead him to death. He knew Rantaro told a _white lie_. As much as Oma hated Liars despite being one he believed white lies kept the world spinning. Lies that were made truly out of kindness, Lies that kept people determined. To lead the world to **_Hope._**

”Wow that's a lot longer than I thought Amami-kun!” kokichi lied, the other seemingly relaxed believing kokichi's lies. 

_**6 Months & 2 days remaining** _


	2. Queen of lies and the Ultimate Dictator (Chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boy tries to walk to class but everyone was staring. then he was interrupted by an astronaut and then a goth loli gambler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> computer broke so this is late

_"Never planned that one day, we'd be losing you"_

Kokichi strutted down the halls of the prestigious school seemingly ignoring the constant stares on his back. He sees it all, no matter how much they tried to hide it. The whispers of his name, today not laced with fear or confusion but **pity**. Every time he tries to make eye contact they look away with shock in their eyes. It was quite early in the morning with only a few students out yet he has never heard it this quiet before, as if huge tension was hung above his head, making anyone who's in his line of view nervous.

"it has to be about how much time i have left" Kokichi thought as walked quickly towards his classroom. Lost in his thoughts he walked straight into a familiar figure, Ouma stared at the Ultimate astronaut looking down on him. "i'm soooo sorry momota-chan" ouma said with fake sorry in his voice as he stood up dusting his iconic white top. the almost strait jacket-like buckles on his legs clanked as he moved. 

"whatev-" Kaitos voice seemed to fade with each syllable he spoke, his attitude different from his usual state. Distracted, his Lilac eyes drifted towards Kokichis head. "Is something wrong? nishshishi." Kokichi exclaimed, seemingly carefree about Momota's reaction. "I uh-" Kaito was interrupted by another voice "Oh I'm sorry if I was interrupting something" the recognizable English accent and two huge drills where a recognizable figure stood. 

"Celestia!" Ouma cried out. Seemingly forgetting about the astronaut before him, more interested on the red-eyed girl in front of him. "Sorry about that Kaito, but may I excuse Kokichi and I, I have a few matters to settle with him." Her voice calm as usual, but just as kokichi looked away to focus on something else she signaled to Kaito to get away and her eyes seemed to hold an urgency towards them. Kaito was alarmed but continued on, thanking her mentally for saving him. 

Celestia calmly pulled kokichi towards a deserted hallway which was quite easy to find due to the time only being seven in the morning. Her face blank of emotion. Kokichi fiddled with the cuffs on his arms as his mind was trying to figure out what is happening. _'why is everyone so suspicious'_ he thought as he got dragged by Celestia. His checkerboard patterned scarf hung around his neck, His Organization filled his mind. Thoughts wondering how everyone is going filled his mind, plans of visiting them to check up was the only thing he cared about now. "You see Kokichi, would you mind to meet me in my classroom aferschool? I would love to have a game with you and discuss some issues...." Celestia snapped Kokichi out of his daydream-like state, trailing off the last few words. "I would be honored to have a game of cards with you, or maybe a classic game of chess, or maybe even a board game, I wouldn't mind, Celestia! Or should I call you by your real name? what do **you** think Taeko?" Kokichi said with his usual childlike expression but his voice lowered to a more sinister tone on the last sentence.

It was almost as if it wasn't there but Celestia tensed at the mention of her real name, her mouth twitched subtly but that was enough for Ouma. ' _i guess i was right'_ Kokichi thought, not nearly enough satisfied with the reaction he got out of the usually calm girl. "How do you know about that" voice as low as Kokichi's except her supposed English accent is still there.

"Even you cant keep a secret from me, nishishi'" Ouma said with a grin seemingly stretching from ear to ear. "after all you can't lie to a liar can you? I know secrets about everyone no matter how hidden they are I know everything." Kokichi said, voice laced with a destructive playfulness in it. "I know that your whole past is fabricated, you were actually born in capital of Tochigi Perfecture with a middle class family. Those drills of yours are just clip-ons and that accent of yours is completely fake" Kokichi listed off information about her as she stood there in shock.

How could he? Celestia thought. Every lie that she said, every secret she kept. He had her all figured out didn't he? All the hard work to keep up a façade was all for nothing. she didn't know how Kokichi figured it all out. Only her and the headmaster should know but here Kokichi was, revealing all her lies that she used as her armour, sword and staff to manipulating others and he did it so casually. Still she had to keep it up, it doesnt matter if her walls were crumbling, she worked so hard to get where she is now she isn't giving up. Even though the were both liars she believed she would never understand Kokichi, he was different and he was hiding something yet she could never figure it out. 

"hmmm, I see... meet me in my classroom afterschool we will settle things from there" Taeko said, her English accent gone, yet her expression is the same as ever except for a glint of anger and shock resided in her crimson eyes. The gothic lolita walked away from Kokichi, turning the corner she was out of kokichis peripheral vision.

Once Ouma made sure she was gone he smiled to himself. he was the ultimate dictator of course he knew everyone's secrets. He looked at the time, it was almost time for class. He didn't realise how much time actually passed as he skipped down the halls toward his class. the sound of his shoes almost silent as it hits the marble floor. His leg straps occasionally making noise. 

_"This is gonna be fun"_ was his last thought as he disappeared down the hallway of the enormous school. Arms behind his head and a wide smirk stretched across his face. Purple hair bouncing with each step he took as he neared the vending machine. putting the coins in the machine, the ever familiar grape panta came out. Kokichi laughed as he was satisfied with the work he did this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but my laptop stopped working so this is a little late. Don't mind this filler chapter but i'm just setting up some drama. Next chapter will follow Kaito and the rest of the V3 class plus some DR1 and SDR2 characters. Also some of the interactions will be based off the Ultimate Talent Development plan (yes i know it isn't canon but its the best reference I got) ALSO I DO NOT SHIP. I THINK THEY'D BE FRIENDS BUT I DO NOT SHIP.

**Author's Note:**

> omg this was so bad i'm sorry i swear the later chapters are better
> 
> Just to clear anything up:
> 
> Hope‘s peak academy is a prestigous school for the ultimates. This is a non-despair au so the killing game never happened but everyone still has their ultimates. None of the Masterminds are evil and are actually their ultimates (ie. Junko is just a fashionista girl). There will be references to the game but none of the characters know, also if this is not obvious enough everyone has there in-game personalities. This will have multiple POVs but will usually follow third-person POV unless stated otherwise


End file.
